


Drink Me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill of the following prompt on AvengersBellies:</p><p>request Mpreg and then chubby!Tony<br/>After Tony accidently drinks a potion on Asgard, he and Steve somehow create a baby, and Tony endures pregnancy with odd cravings (since it was an Asgardian potion mostly to Loki's doings, it makes his pregnancy very strange and abnormal. For example he craves Asgardian food or he's pregnant for longer than nine months) and after the baby is born Tony's cravings don't go away and his eating habits are they same as he was when he was pregnant and that results in him getting a round chubby gut that Steve anticipates secretly. Bonus points if there's a stuffing scene with Tony burying out of his shirt AND pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> I feel compelled to apologize to Loki in advance for having him do something actually malicious.

_Drink Me_ the label on the little bottle said. Tony shrugged. He didn't think it was necessarily a great idea to drink some unidentified liquid in a bottle of unknown origin that had just been laying around Stark Tower, but he didn't really give a shit. Alice in Wonderland had long been a favorite of his. He gulped the golden elixir in a single swig and went off to find Steve. They had a dinner date.

***

"What's gotten in to you, Tony?" the soldier asked as his lover continued rubbing the blonde man's crotch with his foot.

Tony shrugged. "Nothing. Just horny, I guess. Fuck me?"

Steve knew it wasn't really a question and pushed back from the table with a sigh. "You finished?" he indicated Tony's nearly full plate.

"Yea,"

"Meet me in the bedroom, I'll be there in a minute,"

"Here. Now," demanded Tony.

"Fine. But then I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted,"

Tony shrugged nonchalantly and wriggled out of his pants, bending over the kitchen table, holding out a bottle of lube. Steve looked at him questioningly. "I used to be a Boy Scout?" he offered as Steve thrust into him. "Ahh, fuck!" he muttered when the soldier found his prostate and kept driving forward in a furious rhythm. He loved Tony with all his heart, but sometimes just giving him what we wanted was the best way to get him to shut up.

Once Steve had filled Tony with his seed and sucked the inventor off, they went to bed, the blonde spooning his smaller lover as he sighed contentedly.

***

Loki watched from Asgard with a wickedly mischievous grin. Once Tony's pregnancy symptoms kicked in, he knew it would take every member SHIELD had on staff to cater to the greedy, spoiled, pampered Midgardian. Then, The God of Mischief would make his move.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a month since Tony drank the potion. He's been moody, hungry, and more demanding than usual so he goes to Bruce seeking answers when the scientist makes an alarming discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be longer than the previous one. The first was mostly just set-up, anyway.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Tony. You've always been moody and demanding," Bruce said, removing his glasses. "Maybe your realization of it is a symptom of you becoming a real boy,"

"Shut up," Tony stuck his tongue out at the scientist. "You really don't think there's anything wrong with me?"

Bruce sighed, exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you: _I'm not that kind of doctor_ ,"

"But..."

"Look, I don't know, Tony. I really don't. I've done all I can. I'll take a look at the results of the blood work but unless it's something pretty basic, or relative to gamma radiation, there's nothing else I can do,"

"Well, then what good are you?" he asked, sliding off the table. "Be right back, I gotta take a leak,"

"Not that kind of doctor!" Bruce yelled after him.

***

Tony returned with a bag of Cheetos and perched himself on Bruce's desk again. The scientist was poring over something, muttering. "That's impossible," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"What's impossible?"

Bruce didn't answer; he simply kept repeating his verdict: "That's impossible, it can't be,"

"Hey!" Tony snapped his fingers. "Angry Green Giant! This about me?"

Bruce nodded his head slowly. "Uh, Tony, I think you'd better go get Steve for this,"

***

"He's _what_?" Steve asked, incredulous, still sweaty from his interrupted workout.

"Pregnant," Bruce replied. "It's the same hormone present in females after they've conceived, I'm sure of it,"

"Wait, what?" Tony asked, just realizing what had been said.

"You're pregnant," Bruce said again as Tony laughed.

"Very funny. Ass. Really, what is it?" he asked again.

"Really," Bruce assured him. "I put a call in to Thor, should be here at any time. He's got a bit of...um, experience?...in the male pregnancy department. Wasn't Loki pregnant a couple of centuries ago?"

"Sure was," Tony confirmed, shoving a handful of Cheetos in his mouth. "Longer ago than that, though. Got knocked up by a horse. That had to be a real bitch,"

"My friends!" Thor said, smiling broadly.

"Good. You're here. Listen," began Bruce. "There was a potion delivered here about a month ago. Gold. Any idea what it may have been? We think Tony's pregnant and that may have had something to do with it,"

"Hmmm. Gold. Did it sparkle?"

"Yea. How'd you know?" Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It sounds like an Asgardian fertility potion. It works on anyone who ingests it, regardless of species or gender,"

"What else can you tell us, Thor?" Bruce urged.

"Well...because it is Asgardian, the pregnancy is bound by Asgardian law,"

"Meaning?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Meaning you will be pregnant for a full year instead of the typical Midgardian nine months. Also, your growing child will have the appetite of an Asgardian, causing a great increase in your own appetite, as well,"

"I also found something from the mid-1900s," Bruce said quietly. "HYDRA experimented with Bucky more than we thought, Steve. They used his sperm to impregnate a woman to see what the results would be. Their theory was that the offspring, being half super-soldier, would help them with any future conflicts. The diary notes indicate extreme weight gain in the mother. It was likely due to the serum in the baby's bloodstream causing increased appetite but since the mother's metabolism wasn't genetically modified, she just became obese. Neither survived the delivery," he said, putting a sympathetic arm on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well, this oughta be fun, then!" Tony said sarcastically.


	3. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony try to deal with what they've just been told and Steve makes a confession

"How ya doing?" Steve asked, fingers gently rubbing Tony's scalp as the inventor lay curled up at his side.

"Me? OK, I guess. I mean...there's nothing to be done about it. I want this baby," He rolled over to face Steve. "How about you? You still gonna love me just as much after I balloon up?"

Steve smirked and a faint blush crept across his cheeks. "Even more,"

Tony groaned. "I know, because there'll be more of me to love,"

"No," Steve said earnestly. "Because I've always thought you could stand to have more meat on you. I'd love to see you with a chubby little belly,"

Tony laughed, feigning shock. "Steve Rogers, are you telling me you're a chubby chaser? Well, all indicators point to it being a chubby little belly by next week. By the time I deliver...more like a fat bloated stomach,"

"I can live with that," Steve winked.

***

Over the next six months, Tony swelled and ballooned before Steve's eyes. The soldier loved his lover's thickened thighs and ample love handles; loved the way his ass jiggled as he took him, making his fat belly quiver. Steve also adored Tony's fat tits. "Mmmm, how's my bloated baby factory this morning?" he asked, burying his face in Tony's softened chest as he rutted against his belly.

"Famished," the inventor groaned, rubbing his chubby hands along the sides of his tummy as it growled loudly.

"Get dressed and I'll feed you breakfast," Steve murmured, nibbling at Tony's belly fat before heading to the kitchen.

***

Steve returned an hour later with enough food to feed a small army, delighted to see Tony in a button-up shirt, buttons straining across his belly, and jeans. The waistband dug into the soft flesh where it sat under the swell of Tony's stomach and it looked very uncomfortable. "Ugh. Pants are too tight," Tony complained, as if reading his mind.

"Well, I'll just have to feed you out of them," he murmured, raising a forkful of fluffy pancakes to Tony's mouth.

The inventor took them greedily, barely chewing. He was starving and all he could focus on was satiating that hunger. He was so focused, in fact, that he hadn't even realized he'd finished everything until he heard soft pops in quick succession, noting with curiosity how his bloated gut pushed out of his shirt. Then he felt further relief as the button on his jeans popped off, as well. Without the restrictive clothing holding him in, Tony realized just how incredibly stuffed he was. "Ooof," he grunted, panting heavily, running his hands gingerly over the engorged organ he'd once called a stomach sitting just below the thick layer of blubber covering his tummy. Even through his fat, he could clearly see the outline of his abused stomach.

"Shhh," Steve soothed sympathetically and tended to Tony with gentle, yet attentive, ministrations. Tony writhed and moaned in pain, his own hands rubbing all over his bloated middle, desperately seeking relief from the aching fullness that threatened to split him open. "It's OK, sweetheart, it's OK,"

"Owwww, my belly!" Tony moaned. "I'm so full!"

"I see that, sweetie," Steve tutted, doing everything in his power to help soothe the glutted inventor. He contined to rub small, gentle circles into Tony's stuffed tummy until he finally passed out, exhausted from his binge.


	4. Birth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the baby comes, Steve can fully explore Tony's body without the baby bump in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping ahead because I don't want it to get too long

Bruce cradled Steve and Tony's new baby...a fat little girl...in his arms, cooing sweetly. "Give her!" Tony demanded, leaving Bruce no choice but to comply. "Maria?" he looked at Steve questioningly.

"Absolutely. Maria Margaret,"

Tony thought for a moment. "Agreed," he said, happily kissing his soldier.

***

To Tony's horror, and Steve's delight, his pregnancy cravings hadn't diminished now that he'd had the baby. Sure, his belly wasn't swollen now, but he was still incredibly fat. He poked at the flab with distaste as he ate a Twinkie. "Honey, you either like to eat, or you like your old shape. Which is it?" Steve asked as he read the newspaper.

"I like to eat. But I hate being fat," he pouted.

Steve sighed as he put his paper down and wrapped his arms as far around Tony as he could, resting his head against the inventor's thickly padded neck. "What do you hate about it?" he asked, gently kneading the belly flab, squishing it between his fingers. "I love you like this. Look at this belly," he cooed, hefting it and letting it fall back heavily to Tony's thighs.

"I just feel fat and gross,"

"You're definitely fat," Steve chuckled. "But anyone who even dares to call you gross will have Captain America to deal with,"

"Yea," Tony mused, rubbing a hand across his gut. "Because there's not enough metal in the world to make a suit big enough for the super-sized Iron Man. That's OK, right? I can do the whole Mr. Mom thing, drop this weight, get back into fighting shape..."

His monologue was interrupted by a blinding flash of light as Loki arrived in the common room. "Stark. You're looking...well-fed," he chuckled. "How did you like my gift?"

Maria's cries from the other room signaled it was time for her next feeding. "We like her just fine," he said, getting up to nurse his daughter. "Honey?" he motioned to Steve as the soldier began wrestling with the god. Tony flipped the warning signal for the other Avengers to assist. He'd have to sit this one out; he had a hungry daughter to feed.


End file.
